What Brothers Are For
by CBloom2
Summary: Loosely based on spoilers for Saturday, but adding my own angsty comfort for good measure.
**Ok, so this is another one of those random oneshots that sometimes come to me in the bath.**

 **Very loosely based on spoilers with regards to which brother may or may not have inherited the gene and how the other finds out. It's totally out there and will definitely NOT happen but that's why we write fan fic. Also includes motherly Connie as I love to see her like that.**

 **As always I don't own anyone that you recognise - they belong to the BBC.**

 **What Brothers Are For**

Connie Beauchamp, Clinical Lead didn't know whether to be angry or impressed by what she was reading. It was a written report by Dr Ethan Hardy as to why he and his brother had commendeered an amubulance to take their dying mother on a day trip to the beach where she used to take them as very young children. She had not asked for such a report, but Dr Hardy being the consumate professional that he was, had felt the need to supply her with one so that she understood why, the normally completely by the book doctor had gone along with the idea. She shook her head however, at one particular section, just as there was a muffled knock on her door.

Dr Ethan Hardy had arrived early, as normal, for his shift. It was his first shift back since the death of his biological mother and while he still felt rather sad by her passing, he wasn't feeling it as much as his brother was. Cal had spent quite a bit of their time off in tears and Ethan had been there to support him all the way. He also still had his sling on to support the shoulder that he had dislocated, so he wasn't in any state to go back to work. Ethan had gone to get changed when he noticed a message stuck to his locker door, asking him to go to see the Clinical Lead as soon as he arrived at work. His stomach dropped like a stone when he read this because he knew that she would be livid by their little escapade in the stolen ambulance. He quickly changed into his scrubs and made his way to her office, passing some members of staff who all patted his shoulder or arm passing on their condolences. He soon arrived at his desitnation, and with his heart hammering loudly, or so he thought, he knocked softly on her door.

"Come in!" he heard and gently opened her door. He stepped in, hesitating for a fraction of a second, "Ah, Dr Hardy, please take a seat," she told him kindly.

Ethan sat down, rubbing his hands together nervously, "So...I've read your report," Connie began, "Thank you for writing it even though it wasn't requested..."

"I just felt that there should be written statement about what we did and why we did it, in case there was an investigation," the young doctor explained nervously.

"Why would there be an investigation?" Connie looked genuinelly confused.

"Well we did steal an ambulance..." Ethan began.

"Yes you did," she glanced down at the report once more and began to shake her head once more, "One thing I don't understand though is...you say that it was your idea to take the ambulance - that you were driving because Cal only had one good arm etc - yet Iain swears blind that it was Cal driving..." she watched the younger man as he suddenly found the floor quite interesting.

"It was all my idea Mrs Beauchamp - Cal thought I was crazy but..."

"Hmmm," Connie mumbled as she put the two sheets of paper together and promptly tore them up, causing Ethan to gaze in shock.

Connie smiled kindly at the shocked young doctor, "While I don't condone what you and Cal did Ethan, I do understand and I'm really pleased that you managed to spend the last few days of your mother's life together - that time would have been so precious for her. I won't take any disciplinary action against you or your brother, but you need to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

She saw Ethan almost deflate in relief, "Thank you for your understanding Mrs Beauchamp."

She then picked up another piece of paper - one that Ethan recognised immediately. He could feel the blood draining from his face as she looked down at it, "Have you told Cal?" was all she asked.

Ethan shook his head once more, "He's got enough going on."

"This is not something that you can keep from him Ethan. Remember how you felt when Cal kept your adoption secret," Connie gently reminded him.

Ethan felt his eyes begin to sting, "This is different..."

"How so?"

"He'll feel like he has to look after me..."

"Ethan, he will want to be there to support you I'm sure. He's matured over the last year - you of all people should know that."

The young doctor sighed, "I know he has but he won't be around for ever and by the time the illness really starts to take hold, he'll be gone - probably married with a family of his home. I can't be the person who stops him from living his life," he swiftly wiped a tear that had dripped down his face.

Connie walked round her desk and pulled up a chair so that she was sat almost facing him. She caught hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes, "He needs to know Ethan. Cal is your brother..."

"Needs to know what?" A voice from the door shocked them both to the core.

Connie looked up to see Cal halfway through the door, "Have you not heard of knocking?" she enquired, gruffly.

Cal didn't look apologetic, "I saw Ethan in here..."

"You shouldn't be here," Ethan all but whispered, "You should be at home, resting."

"I was fed up of being at home, so I thought I would come and see everybody...so what is it that I need to know?" Cal was relentless. He knew that Ethan had been hiding something and now seeing the reactions of the two people in the office only served to confirm that knowledge.

"Shall I leave?" Connie asked the quiet, younger doctor.

Ethan sighed deeply, "No Mrs Beauchamp, this is your office, we'll go somewhere else."

"Don't be ridiculous - you take as long as you need. If I can help in any way, please let me know," she told them both as she patted Ethan's shoulder and left the room.

"Ethan, please tell me what's going on? I know there's been something going on with you, something more than mum and actually at this moment, you are scaring me," Cal told him honestly.

Seeing his older brother so honest and open made Ethan realise that he had to tell him the truth.

"You know the other week when we opened the results?"

Cal nodded, feeling a heavy, icy lump form in his stomach, "I lied," was all Ethan said.

"What do you mean - you lied?" Cal demanded, although he had a sneaky suspicion that he knew what he had been hiding.

Ethan got to his feet and picked up the letter on Connie's desk. He handed the letter to his brother, not able to look at it himself.

Cal read the words but they didn't make sense to him, due to the fact that his gaze was drawn to the word **POSITIVE**. He read it through at least a couple more times before he dared to look at his brother, who couldn't or wouldn't look him in the eye, "It says ..."

"Positive - I know. I've tested positive Cal for the Huntingtons gene," Ethan almost choked on the last words.

"Eth..." Cal breathed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Emilie sooner?" Ethan countered, "To protect you - to protect your life."

"What do you mean?" Cal looked genuinelly confused.

"I don't want you thinking that you've got to look after me when the illness gets worse. By that time you'll have your own life, probably married with kids - I don't want to take that from you."

"Ethan , you're my brother - of course I'm going to do everything in my power to support you," Cal couldn't believe his brother was saying this.

"Cal, you saw our mother before she died. Could you really see yourself doing all that for me in however many years time? You took such good care of her, but what about the rest of your life? It was completely taken up with caring for her. You deserve a life of your own," Ethan had let the tears that he had been holding back, fall down his cheeks now.

It had been quite a relief to finally let go of the fear of telling his brother.

Cal got to his feet and snaked his good arm around his brother's shoulders, pulling him towards his body, smiling slightly as he felt Ethan relax into the embrace.

"When, or indeed, if I ever get married and have children, they will have to accept you as part of the family. We are a package deal. If you weren't in my life, it would be like...it would be empty. Illness or no illness, I will be there for you Ethan. My running away days are done, that I promise you. I'm sorry you got the short straw, but I swear to you now that I will be with you every step of the way, if you want me to be," Cal felt different emotions battling for supremacy as he watched his little brother struggle with his own feelings.

"I would want that. For once, I need you Cal - I don't think I can do this on my own," Ethan told him honestly, laying bare his true fear.

Cal pulled him closer once more, "And you won't have to. I'm here and I'll always be here for you - that what brothers are for!"

 **That's it. Hope it was ok. I am sooooo looking forward to Saturday's episode, it feels like it's been a long week.**

 **Until next time xx**


End file.
